Countryside Confrontation
by chilled monkey
Summary: A quiet date in the countryside for Ito and Kyoko leads to an encounter with a gang of thugs.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Kyo Kara Ore Wa!" This story is purely a work of fanfiction. No profit is being made from it.

* * *

Hayagawa Kyoko laughed happily as Ito finished describing Mitsuhashi's latest mishap to her over the telephone.

"It sounds like you and Mitsuhashi-san have been having a good time" she said.

"I wouldn't say that exactly" Ito replied from the other end of the line. He chuckled. "I will admit though that things are never boring around him."

He hesitated for a moment and then said softly "Kyo-chan…"

"What is it Ito-san?"

"I was wondering…" He hesitated again and she imagined him scratching his head nervously.

"Would you like to go on a trip to the countryside tomorrow?" he asked.

She smiled. "I'd love that Ito-san" she replied.

"Great" he said happily. "I'll pick you up at ten."

"I'll see you then. Bye Ito-san."

"Bye Kyo-chan."

She hung up and went to the living room. Her parents looked up as she entered. "How is Ito-san doing, Kyoko?" her mother asked.

"He's fine" she replied. "Wait, how did you know I was talking to Ito-san?"

Her mother chuckled. "You only have that smile when you've been talking to him."

"Do I really?" she asked.

"Yes you do."

She felt a faint blush come to her cheeks. Still she was glad that her parents approved of Ito. Kyoko giggled softly as she thought back to when they had first met him.

* * *

The next day, at ten precisely the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" said Kyoko eagerly.

She opened the door and sure enough there he was.

"Ito-san!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hello Kyo-chan" he said brightly. "Are you ready for our trip?"

"Yes. I was looking forwards to it all night" she replied.

Mrs. Hayagawa appeared behind her. "I prepared this for you" she said as she handed Ito a picnic hamper.

"Thank you very much Hayagawa-san" he said.

"Both of you have a good time" she said cheerily.

"We will" Kyoko replied as they set off.

* * *

They took a bus out of town and into the countryside. It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm with a bright blue sky. Finally they came to a field with green grass and brightly coloured flowers. A gentle flowing stream gurgled softly, providing a pleasant, tranquil sound that added to the relaxing atmosphere.

"It's so beautiful Ito-san" said Kyoko as she looked around at the flowers with a joyful look on her face.

"Yes, very beautiful" he replied, but he wasn't looking at the flowers. He was looking at her, admiring the way her long auburn hair gleamed in the light.

He spread a blanket down on the grass next to the stream and they settled down to begin their picnic.

For the next few hours they enjoyed a quiet, peaceful time together, talking idly about whatever came to mind. As they were eating the lunch Mrs. Hayagawa had prepared for them, a lizard emerged from the grass and crawled on to the blanket. Ito started to move to drive it away but Kyoko stopped him.

"Leave it alone Ito-san" she said. "It's not doing any harm." She smiled. "Besides it's cute."

As if it had heard her the lizard lifted its head and looked over at her. She laughed lightly.

He chuckled. "Sorry Kyo-chan. Would you like me to bring it back with us?"

She shook her head. "No Ito-san, it wouldn't be right. We shouldn't take animals out of their homes."

"Yes you're right" he agreed.

A little while later the lizard scurried off back into the grass. Soon after that they finished their picnic and Ito packed up the blanket and hamper.

"I had a wonderful time Ito-san" said Kyoko warmly.

"So did I" he replied.

They looked at each other lovingly for a moment and finally began to head off back to the bus stop.

* * *

When they reached their destination Ito peered at the timetable. He groaned and slapped a hand to his face.

"What's wrong Ito-san?" she asked.

"I forgot that today is a holiday" he explained. "It says here that the buses stop at 3:00 on holidays and it's now 3:30. I'm so sorry Kyo-chan."

"It's all right Ito-san" she replied. "Wait, I think I saw a phone box on our way back. Perhaps we can use that to call a taxi to get home."

"That's a good idea Kyo-chan" he replied. "Wait here and I'll go and make the call."

"Okay." She sat down at the bus stop's bench to wait as he walked back the way they had come.

Several moments passed and he did not return. _That's odd_ Kyoko thought. _ Ito-san should be back by now. I hope that he hasn't run into trouble._

She told herself not to worry. It was probably nothing. Perhaps the phone was further away than she had thought. Still, Ito did seem to have a knack for getting into all kinds of situations.

Just then she heard a commotion coming from behind a nearby stone wall. Concerned, she stood up and hurried in the direction the sounds were coming from. Now she could recognise them as cries of pain and pleas for mercy, together with the dull thuds of someone being struck repeatedly. She could also hear other voices.

"Take that you freak!"

"Yeah, we'll teach him not to show his ugly face around here!"

Alarmed, she ran around the wall to see three rough-looking young men, all wearing cruel sneers. They were gathered around a teenage boy and were brutally kicking him.

Without hesitation she yelled, "Stop that!"

They ceased their assault and turned to glare at her. Now she could get a clear look at their victim she could see that his skin was snowy white and his hair was also white while his eyes were pale blue. He was whimpering softly with multiple bruises and cuts. At his feet lay a crushed pair of sunglasses.

_Albinism_ she thought. _That's the condition people like him have_.

"Get lost *****" one of them snapped. "We're going to teach this freak a lesson."

Kyoko stood her ground and fixed them with a steady, even gaze. "Leave him alone" she said firmly.

The three of them exhanged glances before the one that had spoken before, clearly the leader, stepped forwards. "Last chance" he said. "Get out of here or you're next."

Her gaze didn't waver as she stood where she was. The thugs were surprised by her resolve and all of them moved back slightly, unwilling to look her in the eye.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves" she said in the same calm but steely tone. "Three of you ganging up on on a middle school student. Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

They shuffled their feet uncertainly for a moment. Finally the leader muttered "come on let's go."

They turned and walked off. She watched them go for a moment and then crouched next to the boy they had been beating. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"Yes I'm okay" he replied a little hesitantly. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's fine" she said. "My name is Hayagawa Kyoko."

"I'm Tasuku Ogata."

She took out a small first aid kit and produced a bottle of iodine and some cotton wool balls. She soaked the cotton wool with iodine and began applying it to his cuts. He looked at her questioningly and she smiled. "My boyfriend has gotten into quite a few fights" she explained. "I've gotten quite good at treating cuts and bruises."

"I see. Thank you again Hayagawa-san."

"You're welcome."

Once Kyoko had finished with the iodine she applied dressings. When she had finished she helped him stand up.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend. Would you like to sit with me for a while?" she asked.

"Sure."

They went back to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. He looked down at his shoes and fidgeted nervously. She noticed this and smiled kindly at him. "It's all right Tasuku-san. There's no need to worry."

"Sorry Hayagawa-san" he replied. "I'm just not used to being around such a beautiful girl."

She giggled lightly at that and he smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later Ito came walking up the path. Kyoko smiled and waved as she saw him. "Ito-san" she called.

"Kyo-chan" he called as he waved back. As he got closer he peered curiously at the boy sitting with her. "Who is this?"

"Ito-san this is Tasuku Ogata" she introduced him. "Tasuku-san, this is my boyfriend Shinji Ito."

"Hello" said Ito.

"Hello" he repeated a little nervously. He brightened as he added, "Hayagawa-san saved me from some thugs."

"What?"

Kyoko quickly explained what had happened. When she had finished he nodded. "That was very brave of you Kyo-chan."

She smiled. "Thank you Ito-san."

He turned to Tasuku. "Have those guys done this before?"

"Yes" he replied. "It's because, well, I look like this."

Ito scowled and clenched his fist. "Tell me where I can find them and I'll make sure they won't do it again." Noticing Kyoko's concerned look he added, "don't worry Kyo-chan, I will be careful."

"All right Ito-san" she replied. "I understand." She didn't like Ito getting into fights but she understood that he couldn't stand for anyone being bullied.

"Thank you Kyo-chan" he said. As he spoke the taxi that he had called drove up and stopped in front of them.

"Take this home Kyo-chan" said Ito. "I will call another and join you back home soon. I'll meet you at the taxi office in two hours."

"Okay" she agreed.

* * *

Soon afterwards Tasuku was staring in disbelief at Ito as he stood over the three beaten and dazed thugs.

"From now on you leave him alone" said Ito as he turned back to Tasuku. "Come on Tasuku-san, let's go."

"Okay."

As they were walking away he said "thank you very much Ito-san."

"It's all right. I can't stand to see punks like that picking on anyone."

"Can I ask you a favour?"

Sure go ahead."

"Well… Hayagawa-san is clearly a very special girl."

Ito smiled fondly. "Yes she certainly is."

Tasuku's nervousness suddenly disappeared as he lifted his head and looked Ito in the eye. "Please be sure to always treat her well."

Ito nodded. "I will" he said sincerely, touched by his concern for Kyoko.

Tasuku smiled, recognising that he meant what he said.

* * *

Ito took another taxi back to Chiba. He arrived at the taxi office to find Kyoko waiting for him.

"Ito-san" she said happily as he got out of the taxi. She hurried up and hugged him.

"Kyo-chan" he replied as he returned the hug.

"How is Tasuku-san?" she asked as they left the taxi office.

"He's fine and I've made sure those guys won't bother him again" he replied. "I'm very proud of you Kyo-chan for standing up to those guys and for helping him. I'm just sorry that our trip ended on a bad note."

"Thank you Ito-san" she said warmly. "But it didn't really end badly if we were able to help someone."

"You're right Kyo-chan" he agreed.

She took his hand and said, "come on Ito-san. Let's go home."

They walked away, hand-in-hand.


End file.
